Talk:Beerus VS Bowser/@comment-26153757-20180326174051
Don't you guys think you're overestimating Bowser, at least just a bit? Don't get me wrong, I love Bowser and yes he is powerful but this is freaking Beerus he is up against here. Beerus, a god of destruction who can destroy the universe anytime that he wants to. The writer of this battle has stated that he is not using Paper Bowser or Dreamy Bowser, so this leaves us with just Bowser. Yes, Bowser has impressive strength feats destroying boulders with a punch, pulling an entire island to shore, catching and throwing a giant cannonball. In giant form he is shown lifting and throwing castles, and defeating mechanized castle robots in combat. Bowser has impressive strength feats but they are all nothing compared to Beerus who constantly casually destroys planets and as I said being a god of destruction he could easily destroy the universe if he felt like it. Also, I think that direct strength feats are a lot more important and accurate than scaling. Why? Because scaling can often be inconsistent and contradicting to instances where a characters' direct strength is shown to have a limit which is far below the power in which they apparently scaled to for beating a certain character. Let us take for instance Bowser in base form defeating Dark Bowser. Apparently this puts him at some planetary to solar system or galaxy level power according to VS sites, but compare to this when in the same game Bowser in base form wasn't able to punch through and destroy a large wall of rocks that were blocking his path because as he said in the mini cutscene the rocks were "too hard". He had to ram a large ship into it in order to destroy the wall. If his direct strength is shown to have that kind of limit then why should he be put at a much higher power level for defeating Dark Bowser? Because Dark Bowser was infused and was created by the dark star? But that would mean that this is massive strength inconsistency. Or maybe it could be argued that Bowser gained his full power back by the end of the game which seems reasonable considering that the blorb mushroom was weakening his power but he was gaining it back over time. There is no clear 100% proof to suggest this though. But ok, let's assume that the latter is the case. Then Bowser would be at this multi solar system to galaxy level power or whatever. But this still doesn't compare to Beerus who can destroy universes easily if he pleases. Plus, as Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story has shown Bowsers' standard durability is not quite as impressive as popular belief would have it. He was crushed to near death FOUR times in the game. Twice by a castle, once by a tower, and once by a train. The ONLY reason he survived any of those times is because Mario and Luigi were inside his body who were able to revive Bowser's remaining life energy and spike his energy to the point where Bowser could turn giant to lift the giant object off of him. If Mario and Luigi were NOT in his body during any of those four times that Bowser got crushed, Bowser would have been killed. Yes, Bowser can survive extreme temperatures like lava and a sun, plus many explosions like the one at the end of Paper Mario and the supernova in SMG but Bowser is apparently still susceptible to getting crushed to death. Do you think that a castle, tower, or train falling on Beerus would do anything to him? Hell NO, it wouldn't. Beerus would NOT be damaged at all by such things, stuff like that is childs play to him. Bowser may have a lot of abilities like his fire breath and all his magic spells, plus alternate forms etc but Beerus has far more abilities which wield much more destructive power like his giant sun fireball energy attack (I don't know what it's called.) Plus, he seems to have much more hax/cheap abilities like erasing other characters from existence just by touching them like he did to one of the Kais. So, I mean what is really stopping Beerus from doing that to Bowser in a fight to the death? Yeah I know, Bowser turned some toads to bricks but really if that ability was all that powerful Bowser would have easily killed Mario a long time ago by turning him into a brick. So, it would appear it only works on Toads or other weak characters like them. Beerus definitely beats Bowser. Even with SMG feats of Bowser surviving a sun and supernova explosion and stuff like that, that still doesn't compare to Beerus whose durability is universe level. Beerus wins.